A New Chance at Life
by Cre A. Tor00x
Summary: What if Kyuubi gave Naruto a second chance to have a good life? what if she saw him as her own? crossover


Well a new story and this one is one where you have to read all of it to figure it out X3

Jutsu

"regular"

"**Kyuubi**"

'_thinking_'

'**Kyuubi thought speech**'

'**_Kyuubi thinking_**'

* * *

A New Chance at Life

**Chapter One**

In a valley with two large statues. . .which were in near complete ruins, that kept the water fall in check as it fell into the lake below where two creatures stood panting, sweaty, tired, and broken. Why the term creatures and not people you ask? It's very simple really. . .they by far don't look human if you saw them. On one end, the monster had giant webbed, hand like wings on his back, its skin was a dark tan and its hair white; his eyes black and yellow. He had a four point star on his forehead to complete its look. This monster, this ambition, is the embodiment of the hunger for power of whom it used to be; the last of a clan, Uchiha Sasuke. "I'm going to win dobe, and then I'll the power to finally kill my brother, thanks for being my best friend." he said smugly as he grinned, preparing to use his jutsu as lighting and the sounds of birds chirping coming from his hands.

The second creature was one that looked more human, well for the most part to be able to see which gender he is. His orange jacket and pants were in ruins, showing his shredded black shirt and….slowly healing chest that had a hole in it, his blonde hair matted with sweat and blood; but that's where his humanoid looks end. His eyes were blood red and silted like a kitsune's eyes. On his cheek, his whiskers were more darker and pronounced, his canines longer as he sneered at the creature in front of him; his hands were claw like as well. But what was really demonic about him was the red aura that surround his body, it was shaped like fox with three tails. This teenager was the outcast of the twos' village, for something he had no choice in the matter; shunned most of his life and looked down upon, yet never lifted a finger to harm his no, despite the fact they all deserve it. He was Uzumaki Naruto, container of the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi. "Like hell you are, I'm going to drag your sorry ass back to the village!" The blonde ninja retorted as he started to create a spinning ball of chakra in his hand.

Like any and all epic and fate changing battles, the world became stilled and deadly silent; no birds, not even a bug made a sound; the water and wind were dead. All could be heard was the sound of the two attacks being charged; the sounds of a thousand birds chirping, and wind spinning violently. The two beings just staring at each other, no, glaring would be a more fitting word; neither blinking as they continue to glare. Then it happened, both attacks were charged to their max and all that was left was to move in. Two seconds passed, then four, and then ten when suddenly. . . A pebble fell from one of the statues that were damaged and fell to the lake.

It hit the water with tiny splash and the two ninjas charged towards each other with blinding speed.

"Chidori!" The traitor shouted.

"Rasengan!" The scapegoat of the village called and both combatants attack hit. . .oddly the mix of demonic chakra and, well for lack of any better words; black, sick, and evil chakra, formed a dark sphere around as lighting cased by the energies shot off the orb, causing more destruction in the Valley of End. Their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, was there and was shocked speechless at the sight he walked into. Never in his time as a shinobi has he ever seen such a fight, let alone the effect of the attacks he was witnessing. After a minute, the sphere shrunk to nothing and the two boys hit the ground. . .hard, both returned to their normal state, out cold.

The copy-cat ninja quickly went down and check the traitor and prayed he was alive. He let out the breathe he was holding when he felt a plus, "**Funny. You still put the traitor over the one who was always loyal to the village like you always did.**" A dark, yet sadden, voice boomed behind him. He slowly turned to see something he thought. . .no, _prayed_ he would never see again. Though much smaller than before, there before him sat the Kyuubi in all of its red fur glory; looking at her container.

'_Oh no. . .if it's out than that means-'_

"**No, he isn't dead, but will be if I don't go back in soon; which I will.**" The fox said gently as if reading the seasoned ninja's mind, who let out a sigh of relief. "**But it's not like you ever cared before.**" it barked as it glared at him, it took a lot to keep himself from ruining his pants. He slowly made his way to his other student, only to stop as the fox demon growled and entered an offensive stance, "**KEEP AWAY FROM MY KIT!!**" it growled out between its fangs.

"Your kit?" the silvered haired man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"**Yes mine! I have seen what that damnable village has done to him cause of me, EVEN DEMONS TREAT THEIR LOWEST SCUM BETTER THAN THEM!!**" It screamed out, sending out a wave of killer intent to further empathize its point. "**I'm taking my kit somewhere where he can live like a normal child, no hateful glares, no one chasing him. I won't have you or that village take away another one of my kits!**"

". . .is that why you attacked?" managed to ask out from the shocking development he just heard. Everyone wonder why the great demon attack their home, and now he just received an answer no one ever thought of.

The fox then turned back to the child who it thought as its own and started to wrap its chakra around him and itself, but not before looking back at the man. . .with a tear falling from its cheek "**What would you do to the killers of your mate and the kits you gave birth too?**" and with that, the red chakra complete covered and in a flash, only a shallow crater was left where the fox and boy once were; leaving a shocked and ashamed teacher with his student who left for power.

"Sensei. . .I've really fucked up." he whispered as he picked up the last of the Uchiha and head back to Konoha. '_Hokage-sama isn't gonna like this at all._' he thought as he jumped out of the valley.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he came back to the land of the living and winced when he opened up his eyes as sunlight beamed down on him. He managed to sit up and quickly realized he wasn't in the valley anymore, but in a plain with a building in the distant. "How'd I end up here. . .am I dead?"

'**No my kit, I warped us to a far-away-as-I-possible-could dimension.**'the female demon fox said in his head, which gave him a scare.

"AHH! What the hell, how come I can hear you?!!" he screamed out and jumped to his feet and quickly looked for a giant fox.

'**Well you drew so much of my chakra into your system that it broke the seal.**'

"WHAT!!!!"

'**Relax, I came back in. And please just think when you want to talk to me kit, we don't want to ruin your second chance.**'

'_Like this?_' The young ninja thought as he sat back down after he let out his breathe.

'**Yes**' the great demon replied.

'_So why did you go back in. . .what do you mean 'my second chance'?_' he asked. Here was the beast that cost him so much pain in his life, looking at freedom in face, then turns around and saved his life by being sealed back in.

'**Cause I'm not going to kill the child who I think of as my own, and I mean a second chance at life.**' She replied back, Naruto can feel her crying and so went into his mindscape to see what was going on. Once he got there he was shocked to what he saw, the great cage was still there, but it looked like a storm hit it. All the bars were bent to hell and the paper with the kanji for seal was no where to be found. And there before him pass the gate was a woman with long red hair, a chest that could give his baa-chan a run for her money and to match. She wore a simply blue kimono and was her heart out crying with her hands over her face. When he took a step forward he saw that her red, puffy eyes were like his. . .but silted.

"K-kyuubi?" he manage to say as he dared to go closer. The woman just nodded and put her head down, avoiding his gaze.

"**It was my fault you went through hell all your life, and mine to make you have to grow up so fast. When I saw the chance to get you out of that life I took it.**" she told him, all the time avoiding eye contact. "**I saw how no one would ever take you as their own. . . So I took it upon myself to treat you as I would my kits.**" she finally set her gaze to his eyes. It shocked Naruto when he looked into her eyes, over the years he was able to read people like a book through their eyes. Hers showed regret, sadness, and…and love, parental love. Something he wanted for so long. Here he was, and the greatest of all demons just basically told him she loved him as a son. "**I know that you'll probably hate me, but I-**" she never finished as she felt something grab her and looked down, to see the boy hugging her and shaking, she felt wet where his face was. Then it hit her, the boy she thought of as her own kit, walked _into _her cage and was letting out all his pent up emotions of loneliness in a form of hugging her and crying his eyes. And like a mother she bent down and hugged her son back, whispering and cooing him and saying to just let it all out.

"S-so long, so l-long I wanted a m-m-mom!" he cried before crying into her chest again, saying thank you over and over again; bring tears of sadness and joy to the demon's eyes. He didn't hate her, he didn't push her away; no, he accepted her love and wanting to be his mother with open arms and was letting out all pent up pain and heart ache he had. Soon his tears dried up and he drifted into a slumber with a smile. . .a true smile on his face. The Kyuubi smiled and gently rocked a bit as she hummed a tune she used to hum for her kits, happy that she had a family again. She wasn't going to lose this one, not again, and not ever. She was going to make sure her son had the life the fourth want him to have, to be seen as a hero and be loved by all.

* * *

**Back in Kohona**

Tsunade wasn't sure how to feel. . .should she be happy or broken up about the fact Naruto was gone. Kakashi just personally told her what happened with Naruto, and it scared her to death. The greatest demon on the planet, thought of the blonde idiot as her own child, and took him away from his home where no one treated him any better than a felon. She looked out the window and smiled a bitter sweet smile. She hoped the fox was right when she said the organization that was after her 'brother' would not be able to find where she took him. Her had a grim look on her face when she also heard why she attacked the village. Turned out one of the council members wanted to use the fox as a secret weapon, but it backed fired greatly when she turned down their offer and killer her family out of spit. "Hell hath no furry like a mother and wife's scorn" she said out loud, editing an old saying to fit the situation. She would find out exactly which member it was and make sure that they would pay greatly for all the problems they caused he brother. She sighed as she headed to the hospital, knowing that the whole group of ninja's that knew the boy was there. She was going to need a big jug of sake after telling them where. . .where ever he is. '_Where ever you are Naruto. . .please be safe_'.

* * *

Blinking his eyes open, Naruto found himself still in the room of the Kyu…no, his mother's cage. He looked to see her gently smile that he has seen so many parents give their children, and this one was being given to him, which made him feel so good and warm inside and he just smiled back. "mourning mom." he said as he hugged her.

Her breathe was caught in her throat when he called her mom, wanting to hear that so long. She just continued smiling and gently ran her fingers through his hair. '**_I missed that, I missed being called that for so long_**' she thought as she fought back the tears. "Good mourning kit. I think it's time you back, after all we need to find some shelter." she said sweetly, giggling a bit at the end.

Reluctantly, her son complied and soon found himself sitting up back in the field. . . looking at several odd object being held by men in strange clothes glaring at him, making him jump to his feet scream. Which made the men tense and point those things at him again.

"DON'T MOVE!" one shouted out, in which Naruto did. . .which left him standing in an odd way ((A/N: just think of the funniest way for him to freeze and there you go)). Just then the ninja saw someone walking towards them. It looked like a woman with long silver hair, wearing a dull gray suit and pants, with round glasses over her blue eyes as she smoked a thin cigar. She stop behind one of the men and waved him away so she could be in front of him.

"What's your name?" her tone sounding more demanding than asking as she looked him over. She saw that the young teen looked like something the cat dragged in, and she wondered what the symbol on his headband meant.

"um…Uzumaki Naruto." he stated he looked around and decided to just come out and ask. "Um…do you know where I am?" he asked as he chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of your neck.

The woman raised an eyebrow at the question, "You're on the training field of the Hellsing Organization."

* * *

And I'm leaving it there. That's right, it's a Naruto/Hellsing crossover! ;P

Read and review


End file.
